Café
by Annsmi
Summary: ¿Qué cosas han de abundar en la mente de esa chica para hacerla parecer tan delicada y deprimida? A él le gustaría saber qué le pasa, pero es cobarde y calla, porque él sólo puede atenderla y preparar lo que siempre pide al llegar a su local: un Café.


**N/A:** ¡Seba, feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Espero este humilde fic extraño te entretenga aunque sea un rato.

No tengo imaginación para los títulos, ¿se nota?

 **Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

° **Café** °

.

.

.

Ella tiene la mirada perdida y _triste_ … Siempre observando hacia la ventana o hacia un punto insignificante en la nada, pensando en quién sabe qué cosas mientras bebe una taza de café que él mismo le ha preparado, a cambio de dos euros y un par de céntimos. Un aura invisible de melancolía la rodea cada vez que visita el lugar, y a él le gustaría saber por qué.

¿Por qué una muchacha tan bella como ella se ve tan decaída? ¿Por qué hay tanta tristeza en esos verdes ojos que posee? La primera vez que los vio, él recuerda que se asombró. _"Son hermosos"_ pensó un momento; pero debe haber algo malo con ellos, porque su mirada no es feliz ni tranquila… nada tranquila… ¿Qué cosas han de abundar en la mente de esa chica para hacerla parecer tan delicada y deprimida? A él le gustaría saber qué le pasa, pero es cobarde y calla, porque él sólo puede atenderla y preparar lo que siempre pide al llegar a su local: un Café.

.

.

Antonio Fernández es uno de los encargados en preparar el café de los clientes del lugar, en pocas palabras: un _barista_.

El lugar donde trabaja le ha pertenecido a su familia desde hace muchos años, y aunque él ha estudiado una gran carrera en la Universidad y se ha graduado hace unos tres o cuatro años atrás, le gusta volver al Café de sus padres en sus momentos libres para ayudar en lo que sea que pueda hacer, por lo general, ser barista es lo que más lleva a cabo.

Porque él es excelente en lo que hace.

—¿Qué ha pedido ella hoy? —cuando el mesero que atendió a la chica misteriosa se acercó a él para darle la orden, Antonio inmediatamente preguntó qué es lo que debía preparar.

Hoy es el tercer día en que ella viene a la Cafetería. Y su presencia no ha pasado desapercibida por él.

—Un café Latte…

—¿De vainilla?

—Sí… —el sujeto regordete alzó una ceja, ¿cómo es que Antonio sabía eso? —. ¿Es tu amiga?

Antonio le negó con la cabeza y enmarcó una sonrisa —. Aún no.

Ella pidió lo mismo los primeros dos días que visitó el lugar, y por mera casualidad, Antonio supuso que quizás hoy, cabía la posibilidad de que ella repitiera su orden; al parecer no se equivocó. Hay personas a las que les gusta ordenar siempre lo mismo.

El mesero se extrañó con la respuesta que Antonio le dio, pero no quiso preguntarle más sobre el asunto y le restó importancia, lo mejor era retirarse a entregar las demás órdenes que apuntó antes de la llegada de la chica. Antonio por su parte, comenzó a preparar el famoso café latte que ella pidió.

Mientras preparaba la bebida, Antonio pensó en esos diseños tan artísticos y peculiares que hubo visto en internet alguna vez para darse ideas de vez en cuando. El primer día en que ella llegó a la cafetería, él preparó el diseño más usado por todos los baristas en el arte del café, una flor. El segundo día fue cuando notó esa expresión de tristeza que no comprendía en el bello rostro de la rubia que esperaba paciente y pensativa mirando por la ventana… y ese día él dibujó una carita sonriente sobre la superficie del espumoso café latte. Pero hoy tenía que hacer algo diferente, porque hoy quería llamar su atención.

¿Qué tal algo lindo y gracioso? Tal vez el dibujo de un animal… Un ave, un oso, una mariposa o un perro… ¿O quizás un gato?

" _¡Sí! ¡Eso será! Los gatos están de moda."_

Antonio se decidió rápido por el diseño del animal, y después de preparar el café de vainilla, comenzó a trazar el pequeño y tierno rostro de un peludo felino, un gato sonriente y con unas pequeñas huellas a su alrededor. Cuando quedó contento con el diseño, el mesero regresó a su sitio a recoger el café para llevárselo a ella a su mesa, y Antonio estuvo pendiente esperando a ver la reacción de la chica. Quería saber si ella haría caso omiso de su "arte" y bebería el café como las veces anteriores, o lo contemplaría y quizás le tomaría una foto para presumirla en alguna red social, para después voltear hacia su sitio, esperando poder descubrir quién fue esa persona que le preparó algo tan bonito y delicioso sólo para ella.

Antonio aguardó sólo unos segundos, y al momento en que el café llegó a la mesa de la muchacha, él la vio sorprenderse.

¿Le habría gustado lo que vio?

.

Annabelle Janssen es una chica joven y bonita de veintidós años. Hace apenas un mes o dos que terminó la Universidad y vive sola desde hace dos años. Siempre ha sido una chica muy independiente y ágil para moverse sola en los lugares que no conoce, porque sus padres así la enseñaron. Su vida quizás es un poco solitaria o aburrida para algunos, ya que no sale cada fin de semana con sus amigos ni tampoco presume de tener muchas amistades. Hay días en los que sólo prefiere estar en casa y perder el tiempo en el ocio, y echa mucho de menos a ese compañero del alma que ha vivido con ella desde siempre: Su gato.

Hace poco menos de una semana atrás, su gato gordo y viejo de raza _ragdoll_ , murió de repente de forma triste e insólita. La pobre Annabelle ha estado devastada desde este acontecimiento, y hoy viste de negro todos los días por el "luto" y le vale un comino el hecho de que estén en pleno verano, a casi treinta o más grados centígrados. Porque en España, el verano es caliente como el infierno.

Para Annabelle, su gato fallecido era como su mejor amigo o un hijo adoptivo, y era un miembro importante para su familia… El gato fue un regalo de cumpleaños que le hizo su padre cuando ella cumplió cuatro años de edad. Era un gato de pelaje abultado y blanco, con las orejas y la cola café y una mancha del mismo color alrededor de sus ojos azules. Su amada mascota creció siempre con ella, y aunque Annabelle es nacida en Bélgica y ahora vive en España porque siempre quiso dominar el idioma español, su gato siempre le hizo compañía. Cuando ella decidió estudiar de intercambio en este bello país, se aseguró de que su gato fuera parte de su nueva vida para sentirse menos sola, y recuerda muy bien que hizo hasta lo imposible para que dejaran al minino pasar con ella en ese mismo día que viajó con él para mudarse a España.

El nombre de su gato era Waffles, y cuando era una niña en veces solía llamarlo _Señor_ Waffles; ella solía ser una niña tan adorable…

En veces Annabelle piensa que el pobre gato murió por su culpa, porque era un gato ya bastante mayor y con algo de sobrepeso… Y recuerda que su hermano menor una vez la regañó por darle tanta comida al animal. "¡Le va a dar un infarto!" le dijo, y así sucedió; porque cuando Annabelle llegó a su departamento después de hacer un mandado hace cinco días, encontró a su pobre gato Waffles inmóvil y recostado sobre su sillón favorito, y aunque la expresión del felino indicaba que murió sin sufrir, para Annabelle ver algo así fue un trauma enorme, y se le partió el corazón en pedazos de encontrar así a su mascota que era casi como un hijo para ella.

Aunque a algunas personas les pueda parecer ridículo, para Annabelle el haber perdido a su compañero del alma era una agonía terrible. Y después de obtener las cenizas de su gato Waffles en una clínica veterinaria, organizó un pequeño "funeral" en su departamento para llorarle y despedirse amargamente, pero ninguno de los pocos invitados apareció, ni siquiera su familia… Esa poca importancia que sus amigos y familia le dieron a su mascota, la destrozó sentimentalmente; y la viejecilla amable pero embustera que es su vecina de al lado, sólo llegó a acompañarla por un rato para después preguntarle si podría regalarle alguno que otro juguete del gordo Waffles para sus propios gatos.

¿¡Por qué las personas son tan insensibles!? ¡Las mascotas también son importantes!

Y ahora se encuentra aquí, en este Café que ha estado visitando a diario desde antier para sanar su agonía, porque el café con leche siempre la ha hecho sentir mejor, y dicen que el olor de la vainilla tiene propiedades anti-depresivas… Así que, no parecía haber nada mejor que ordenar un café latte y de vainilla francesa para curar su pobre corazón roto. Es una suerte magnífica que esta Cafetería sólo estuviera a unas cuantas calles del lugar donde vive, ya que así puede venir todos los días hasta que su corazón logre sentirse mejor.

Justamente el mesero regordete que le atendió hace unos minutos, ya volvía con lo que ella le pidió. Su taza humeante de café, lucía realmente acogedora… y deliciosa. Aunque ese dibujo tan bonito que el barista decidió hacer hoy para ella, le recordaba claramente lo que tanto la hacía sufrir, su pobre gato Waffles era parecido a este gatito del dibujo en el café… Y gracias a eso, ya le estaban entrando las molestas ganas de llorar otra vez…

.

Antonio continuaba observando ansioso detrás de la barra esperando el poder ver la reacción de Annabelle que acababa de recibir su café. No sabía por qué era tan importante para él, ese hecho de poder verla sonreír, pero lo era, y mucho, así que no iba a estar tranquilo ni satisfecho hasta que lograra sacarle una sonrisa a esa mujer que a él le parece tan misteriosa.

La primera reacción que notó en ella fue la sorpresa. Seguro que no se esperaba el dibujo de un gatito… ¿Y qué pasaría si en realidad a ella no le gustan los gatos? La rubia tiene cara de que le gustan pero en veces las apariencias engañan… ¡Están en España por el amor de Cristo! ¿Los gatos también están de moda en España? Nunca se hizo esa pregunta antes de prepararle el café… En internet los gatos son una tendencia, pero fuera de ahí o de países como Japón donde todo es extremadamente "lindo", es otra versión. Quizás debió haberle dibujado otra cosa…

Después de lo poco que duró la expresión de sorpresa de Annabelle, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que ella comenzó verse triste de nuevo como cuando entró al Café, y si Antonio no estaba exagerando, diría que ella se veía incluso más melancólica que antes… Esto era algo que Antonio no podía entender, porque para él esto no tenía ninguna lógica, ¿por qué alguien se pondría triste al ver el dibujo de un gato? Aunque, ¿qué tal si no era el dibujo del gato lo que la ponía en ese estado de nostalgia, sino algo grave? ¿Tendrá algún problema sentimental? ¿Mal de amores? ¿Problemas de autoestima? ¿Se le habrá muerto algún familiar…? Oh no, ojalá que no fuera eso.

Estaba por darse por vencido y volver a su trabajo cuando vio que la chica se movía… Ella lanzó una mirada hacia él, y él intentando disimular, rápidamente tomó un trapo con sus manos y comenzó a limpiar la superficie de la barra tratando de actuar lo más natural posible. De repente se sintió como un chiquillo que ha sido sorprendido, por esa niña a la que nunca le dirige la palabra en la escuela pero se sonroja como un tomate cuando ella lo mira aunque sea de forma indiferente, como si fuera la primera vez que se ha enamorado… Pero él no está enamorado, ¿verdad? _"Eso es una locura."_

.

Los ojos verdes y afligidos de Annabelle, miraron hacia la barra con cierta curiosidad. Ella quiere descubrir quién es la persona que preparó su café, pues han pasado dos días en los que ha recibido estos diseños tan bonitos y ella no se ha atrevido a mirar a otra cosa ni a otra dirección que no sea ver más allá del ventanal del local. Era hora de salir de lo habitual…

Lo que su vista captaba era la imagen de un muchacho limpiando la barra, su cabello era de un tono castaño, algo en capas y revuelto, su tez es un poco morena más que nada porque quizás se ha vuelto así con el tiempo. Annabelle no puede ver de qué color son sus ojos, porque él tiene la mirada ensimismada en la tarea que está haciendo, y seguro no ha notado que ella lo está observando. Quizás sea mejor así.

Espera… Ella sigue mirando por un segundo más, y en ese instante es cuando él le lanza una mirada y se avergüenza, o eso es lo que parece. Sus ojos son verdes, quizás un poquitín más claros que los de ella. Annabelle no le toma importancia, y vuelve a concentrarse en el dibujo del gato que hay en su café porque le encanta, aunque le recuerde a su pobre fallecido Señor Waffles. Se asegurará de decirle al mesero que la atendió, que le dé las gracias al barista que preparó su café por el buen trabajo que ha hecho, el sabor, el diseño, todo está excelente; y le dejaría una propina a los dos.

Pero antes, le tomaría una foto a su taza de café con su teléfono para tenerla de recuerdo. Y quizás la presuma cuando se sienta mejor.

.

.

Al día siguiente todo fue como el día anterior. Ella se sentó cerca de la ventana en una mesa para dos, e incluso el mismo mesero la atendió. Annabelle le pidió lo mismo de siempre, aunque esta vez tenía el antojo de un pedazo de pastel así que también lo ordenó, y aguardó paciente y silenciosa en su asiento hasta que el mesero regordete llegó otra vez con su pedido.

Esta vez en su taza de café no había el diseño de una flor ni el de una carita sonriente, o el tierno rostro de un gato… Esta vez, Antonio optó por ser valiente y le escribió un mensaje con ayuda de un frasco de chocolate líquido. Sobre la superficie cremosa de ese café latte de vainilla que ella ordenó, flotaban las letras hechas en cursivas de lo que conformaba un curioso enunciado que decía: "Hoy te ves como un ángel".

Y cuando Annabelle recibió lo que ordenó, inmediatamente se preguntó si acaso el mesero no se había equivocado de bebida y le había dado la de alguien más, porque ese mensaje seguramente no era para ella… Y es que nomás habría que ver cómo está ella vestida, ya que según su punto de vista, ella parece más una _gótica_ que un ángel. Hoy usa un vestido corto y negro sin mangas, un par de tacones bajos y una cinta en el cabello del mismo color de su atuendo… Si acaso su maquillaje es lo único que no está en color negro, y eso es porque sus labios son rojos y precisamente hoy decidió no usar rímel en las pestañas ni delineador en los ojos, todo en caso de que le empezaran los sollozos en memoria de su amado gato. Lo cierto es que ella era muy chillona… En fin, Annabelle no consideraba lucir como un ángel, a menos que el barista crea que ella es un ángel negro lo cual en su opinión, le parece algo macabro…

El mesero caminó hacia la barra para comentarle a Antonio lo que había ocurrido anteriormente con Annabelle en caso de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta por estar haciendo otros pedidos. Con esto de que el hijo de sus jefes parece estar enamorado de una clienta que apareció de la nada desde hace cuatro días, seguro que a él le interesaría saber lo que opinó sobre su café.

—La señorita de la mesa cinco me preguntó si el café en verdad era para ella… Creo que esta vez sí la sorprendiste.

—Eso es bueno de oír. —en Antonio se plantó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, brillante como un sol.

Pero esta pregunta que le estaba por hacer su compañero mesero, le borró el gesto de la cara de un dos por tres —. ¿No crees que estás actuando como un acosador? —la expresión del mesero era totalmente seria.

—¿¡Por qué me dices eso!?

—Pues es que ayer has dicho que no la conoces, pero aun así te la has pasado días mirándola y preguntándote quién sabe qué cosas raras sobre ella en vez de ir a hablarle.

—No puedo ir a hablarle, estoy trabajando… ¡Y yo no pienso cosas raras!

El mesero enarcó una ceja —. Eso me suena a pretexto.

Considerando que Antonio es el hijo de los dueños del lugar y que éste ya no es un trabajo de verdad para él, el hecho que diga que no puede hacerse un tiempo para intentar charlar con Annabelle es tan solo un vil pretexto. Aparte de él, hay al menos uno que puede hacer su trabajo en caso de que él no llegara a pisar la Cafetería ese día como ha pasado ya en otras ocasiones.

—¿Qué es lo que podría decirle?

—Hmm… No lo sé… ¿Que es muy _mona_?

—Pues sí que lo es… —comentó Antonio, y un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas —. Y con esa ropa que usa me entra calor con sólo verla…

El otro hombre entrecerró los ojos con esas palabras que escuchó, claramente poniéndose a pensar en algo que no era —… Pervertido. —susurró, pero Antonio alcanzó a oírlo claramente.

—¡N-No me refiero a ese tipo de "calor"! Q-Quiero decir que… con su ropa negra y el clima que hace me entra más calor que nunca al verla… Es por el color, ¿me entiendes?

Se es sabido que el negro absorbe más calor que otros colores. Es por ello que en verano se utilizan prendas de colores claros y se evitan los tonos oscuros, pero eso a ella parece no importarle en lo absoluto.

El mesero asintió lentamente a la explicación de Antonio —. Entiendo. —y no le dijo nada más. Ambos tenían que continuar con el trabajo, ya que afortunadamente para los dueños, el lugar era muy concurrido a esta hora del día y no había momento para las largas charlas entre los empleados.

Antonio suspiró cuando el mesero se fue a atender otra mesa. Ojalá fuera fácil hablar con Annabelle… Pero no le gustaría ser inoportuno o _raro_ al ir a hablar directamente con ella a su mesa, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así por hoy.

Tal vez por la noche al llegar a su departamento pensaría en algo.

.

.

Un días más pasó, y Antonio no pensó en nada efectivo para poder hablar con esa muchacha de ojos verdes que visita el Café de sus padres a diario. Eran alrededor de las cinco y el sol aún iluminaba fuerte las lindas calles de aquella ciudad de España. Hoy era día de cierre en el Café; como casi todos los negocios tienen un día a la semana en el que no abren, hoy jueves era el día que desde hace años ha estado designado a ser el descanso para los empleados de la Cafetería.

Se han de preguntar entonces, ¿qué rayos está haciendo él en el Café si ese día está cerrado? Pues el muy olvidadizo, ha tenido que ir a abrir el local para recuperar su cartera que olvidó el día de ayer, y sólo hoy a esta hora ha podido ir a recogerla después del trabajo. Dentro de su cartera hay dinero y algunas otras cosillas importantes que guarda, como tarjetas con números de teléfono que puede llegar a necesitar, recaditos que se hace por la mañana y jamás lee, y por supuesto, su identificación y su licencia de conducir. Era de suma importancia recuperar su cartera, no fuera a ser que le pasara algo de improviso y no tuviera con qué defenderse sin sus documentos.

Después de llegar y abrir el local para recuperar sus pertenencias, salió de nuevo a la calle para cerrar tal y como estaba todo antes, y cuando estaba por ponerle el candado a la puerta, el ruido de unos zapatos de tacón cerca de él, hicieron que se detuviera por un instante de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahí, justo a unos cuantos pasos de él, esa chica _misteriosa_ que siempre va la cafetería de sus padres para pedir el mismo café, estaba de pie con una ligera expresión de sorpresa por encontrarse con el lugar cerrado y con Antonio fuera de él. Todo parece indicar que ella no tenía ni idea de qué día era hoy.

Antonio incorporó rápidamente una buena postura y se topó cara a cara con la bella muchacha —. Lo siento, —le dijo él —hoy jueves es el día que cerramos.

Annabelle procedió a hacer una mueca con los labios, y sin poder evitarlo terminó mirando el suelo respondiendo a la deriva —… no lo sabía…

Si era el momento en que cada uno de ellos tomara un camino distinto, ninguno de los dos sabía bien cómo expresarlo.

—Hmm… Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí… —Antonio, queriendo iniciar una conversación, le comentó de ese lugar que estaba a unos cinco minutos a pie de la Cafetería de sus padres; este era un buen restaurante francés donde el chef resultaba ser muy buen amigo de Antonio desde hace unos dos años atrás.

Aunque tal vez sonó algo tonto haber dicho eso… o demasiado imprevisto.

—¿Perdón? —replicó la chica.

—Que conozco un restaurante cerca de aquí… donde la comida es muy buena…

" _Vale, ¿y qué con eso?"_ Pensó Belle, sin querer sonar arrogante, ¿acaso le estaba indicando que fuera a comer ahí?, ¿o lo que quería darle a entender era otra cosa que ella no captaba?

Sin saber cómo responder a eso, simplemente decidió preguntarle por su trabajo.

—Tú eres el muchacho que prepara el café aquí, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó mientras señalaba ligeramente hacia el local de la cafetería.

—¡Sí! Ese soy yo.

—Ya veo… gracias. —Annabelle sonrió, había recordado la imagen del gato que el muchacho le dibujó a su café, y no podía pensar en regresar de nuevo a su casa sin haberle dado las gracias de antemano —. Probablemente ya no te acuerdas, pero antier vine y pedí un café… dibujaste un gatito sobre la superficie y me gustó mucho, quería darte las gracias por eso.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. —respondió Antonio, llamando aún más la atención de Annabelle —. Y ayer te escribí que lucías como un ángel, cómo olvidarlo.

Antonio sonrió al terminar su enunciado, y dicho gesto terminó por sonrojar ligeramente a la chica trayendo los recuerdos del día anterior. Sin poder evitarlo ella lo observó con más atención… era un español demasiado atractivo.

— _Il est tres sympa…*_ —susurró Belle sin querer en francés, su segundo idioma, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque por la cara que puso Antonio, o le había entendido lo que dijo, o ella lo dijo en un tono que la hizo sonar extraña.

Lo cierto es que sí, él había logrado entenderlo todo. Tendrá cara de despistado, pero él sabe muy bien cómo hablar en francés.

Dichas palabras de Annabelle le subían el ego al castaño, ella le ha dicho que es simpático y de buen ver, y esa es una buena señal, ¿no es así?

—Ya que nos topamos aquí… ¿Aceptarías ir conmigo a comer? —preguntó Antonio sonriente como de costumbre, y sin pena alguna esta vez —. ¡No te vas a arrepentir, la comida es deliciosa ahí!

Belle estaba indecisa. ¿Cómo es que podría ir a comer con alguien a quien apenas conoce? —. No lo sé… Lo mejor es que me vaya… Pero gracias.

—¡En verdad, insisto! —pero él es guapo y muy agradable… quizás el destino le está dando una oportunidad para salir de su burbuja poco social, y así volver su vida un poco menos melancólica —. Yo invito.

Una invitación puede significar comida gratis, ¿no? Es el enunciado que todos queremos escuchar. Sólo esperaba que no fuera un restaurante de comida rápida, porque esos no son precisamente sus favoritos —. Está bien. —respondió Annabelle aún no muy convencida —. No tengo nada más por hacer hoy.

Y fue así que ambos partieron a paso lento con rumbo a ese restaurante que Antonio había recomendado, por esas calles tan bonitas y de edificios tan llamativos a su estilo antiguo, característicos del lugar. En el trayecto se presentaron diciendo sus nombres, e intercambiaron unas pocas palabras intentando adaptarse el uno al otro, o más bien, fue Annabelle quien intentó acoplarse a él porque él parecía estar muy cómodo con ella. Por lo regular Belle no tiene tantos problemas para entablar conversación con la gente, pero aún sigue con sus ligeros síntomas de depresión por haber perdido a su querido Waffles. La muerte del pobre gato es algo que aún no logra superar a pesar de los días y esto realmente la está apartando de su entorno social… Si tan sólo hubiera alguien que la tomara en serio cuando intenta hablar del asunto, podría desahogarse de verdad...

.

Una vez estuvieron en el interior del restaurante, Annabelle logró sentirse más relajada. El lugar era algo pequeño pero muy bonito por dentro, con paredes en colores azul y crema, y con estampados estrafalarios en el papel tapiz. Las mesas eran de madera negra y con manteles blancos; era un lugar muy neutro y moderno en su decoración, muy acogedor y en el aire, ella creía poder percibir el olor de algo que seguramente tendría muy buen aspecto…

—Oye, espero que no me lo tomes a mal, pero… puedo preguntar por qué luces tan… ¿afligida? —Antonio le hizo aquella pregunta de soslayo, después de que ambos pidieron algo para cenar, y Annabelle frunció el ceño fingiendo no entender el sentido de esa última palabra que él le dijo —. Sí… que te he notado un poco triste, o eso creo…

—¿Eres psicólogo? —esto no era sarcasmo de parte de ella, en serio, ¿cómo es que él se había dado cuenta de que ella no ha estado pasando por sus mejores días? Tal vez sólo un profesional lograría darse cuenta de cómo se siente alguien con sólo verlo una o dos veces, o quizás ella está exagerando.

—No, nada de eso. —aclaró él —. Pero es que… te he estado observando.

" _¿Observando…?"_ Repitió Belle mentalmente. Más le vale que no se refiriera a observarla fuera de la cafetería, como seguirla trayecto a su casa o cuando sale a hacer las compras; como un _stalker_ —. ¿En el Café?

—¡Sí! N-No creas que de un modo acosador o algo así, ¿vale? —él intentó mirarla a los ojos, nervioso y casi transpirando buscando una reacción positiva, pero ella sólo parpadeó un poco perpleja sin decirle nada, así que él se vio en la tarea de continuar hablando.

—Es sólo que has llamado mucho mi atención desde que comenzaste a ir al Café… Pienso que eres demasiado guapa, pero que siempre vistes de negro y que te ves un poco triste no sé por qué… No me gusta ver a las chicas tristes, ¿sabes? O a la gente triste en general, creo que aunque por más fea que se vea la situación, uno aún puede intentar sonreír… Eh, además siempre me he preguntado por qué te gusta tanto el latte de vainilla ya que siempre lo pides cuando vas al Café… —ha dicho demasiado como para darle una mala impresión, seguro que ahora ella piensa que está loco o que es realmente raro por decirle tantas cosas que no tienen nada que ver una con la otra —. Lo siento, digo muchas cosas sin sentido… pero te juro que no tengo malas intenciones…

Annabelle en vez de sentirse incómoda o extraña, se sintió conmovida por la actitud del castaño. Pensó que era muy tierno que él se hubiera fijado precisamente en ella por haberla visto decaída; al parecer ella no sabía esconder bien sus emociones, pero tampoco es como si hubiera estado pretendiendo hacerlo… Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que el barista del Café que tanto visita, y que resulta ser demasiado guapo para su suerte, iba a terminar invitándole a cenar y diciéndole que es bonita. No es que otro hombre no se lo haya dicho antes, pero tampoco es como si se lo dijeran a diario. No estaba acostumbrada a estos comentarios, pero escucharlo de él la hacía sentir bien, y un sentimiento cálido llenaba su pecho, haciéndola reír.

Antonio igual pareció relajarse cuando la escuchó reír, y no pudo evitarlo, esa risa nerviosa que todo mundo tiene se hizo presente en él. Pero lo bueno es que se había salvado de hacerla huir de esta velada que bien podría ser considerada una primera cita…

—Mi gato murió, —confesó Annabelle con una amarga sonrisa a pesar de que hace un segundo sonreía de verdad —es por eso que me has notado triste, no estabas equivocado.

—Oh vaya, lo siento mucho… —él se disculpó rápidamente, y supuso que tal vez estaba bien si indagaba en el asunto debido que a eso ella se había estado sintiendo deprimida —. ¿Lo tuviste mucho tiempo contigo?

Ella asintió —. Sí. Mi padre me lo obsequió cuando cumplí cuatro años…

—Eso es bastante tiempo… ¿hace cuánto? —preguntó tratando de averiguar su edad —¿Cómo unos veinte años?

—Casi dieciocho de hecho, voy a cumplir veintidós este mes. —en ese momento en el que conversaban sobre el gato, las bebidas que ordenaron anteriormente llegaron a su mesa, aunque eso no detuvo que Antonio siguiera preguntando sobre el tema.

—Dieciocho años es muchísimo tiempo… —sí que lo es —. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Belle sonrió al recordar el nombre de su gato, siempre le había resultado un poco vergonzoso decirlo frente a la gente… Waffles es realmente el nombre que una niña le pondría a su mascota, como ella lo hizo cuando sólo tenía cuatro años —. Su nombre era Waffles… aunque de cariño en veces lo llamaba Señor Waffles… era un gato gordo y muy flojo, pero muy cariñoso, era como un hijo para mí.

—Lo lamento, debió dolerte mucho su partida… —en los ojos de Antonio se reflejaba su sinceridad al decir que lamentaba la muerte del gato. Aunque pensándolo bien, si no fuera por ese suceso él no hubiera conocido a Annabelle, e internamente estaba agradecido por lo que pasó aunque ello fuera algo malo.

—Era mi bebé… —la chica hizo un puchero con sus labios, ya le estaban entrando las ganas de llorar otra vez…

Ante eso, Antonio se vio en la tarea de continuar con otra historia. Lo que estaba por contarle no era algo tan feliz, pero igual era su experiencia con las mascotas —. Yo antes tenía una tortuga de tierra como mascota…. hace como unos diez años.

—¿Y-Y qué pasó con ella?

—También murió, aunque creo que eso fue por mi culpa. —Antonio bebió un poco del vino que les habían servido hace un momento. Él se atrevió a pedir una copa para ambos dejando a Annabelle escoger su preferido, ya que afortunadamente el dueño y chef del restaurante, su amigo Francis, era buena onda con él y con tal de solaparlo en sus citas era capaz de darle el descuento que él quisiera.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó ella curiosa, e imitó lo que él hizo con su copa. La comida llegó a ellos justo en ese instante con muy buena presentación.

—Se llamaba Marina. —comenzó por relatar Antonio. Ilógico el nombre, ¿no? Porque era una tortuga de tierra que vive del sol… —. Tenía ya unos cinco años conmigo, estaba algo grande y pesada, y le encantaba comer dientes de león ahora que lo recuerdo… Le construimos un corral en el jardín para que estuviera ahí por las noches, y un día yo olvidé cerrar la puertecilla del corral.

Una expresión de conmoción apareció en el rostro de la belga —. ¿Se escapó y se perdió? Pobrecita…

—Se escapó, sí… —aclaró él —pero el problema fue que tenemos piscina, y al día siguiente la encontré ahí ahogada. Fue algo terrible.

—Pobre animalito…

—Tal vez se sentía suicida esa vez y se aventó a la piscina… no lo sé, ella nunca se acercaba ahí durante el día mientras caminaba libre por el jardín… —tal vez estaba oscuro y la pobre no podía ver por dónde iba—. Aun así, si yo hubiera cerrado bien el corral, ella probablemente estaría viva, ¿no crees?

Con escucharlo decir esto, Annabelle también comenzó a sentirse culpable por la muerte de su gato Waffles. Tal vez si ella hubiera seguido más el consejo de su hermano o de un veterinario, el gato podría haber vivido un poco más… pero igual el felino ya era viejo, así que esto es un argumento debatible.

—Bueno… si yo hubiera puesto a dieta a mi gato con ejercicio, o le hubiera dado menos comida al día, quizás él también estaría vivo…

Un silencio de reflexión se presentó en ambos; los dos pensando en la trágica historia del gato gordo de Annabelle y la tortuga suicida de Antonio. Pobres criaturitas que Dios las tenga en su santa gloria.

—Q-Quiero creer que no fue mi culpa, Antonio… y-yo nunca hice nada a propósito para matar al Señor Waffles… —y así de repente, con la voz un poco quebrada, la joven rubia comenzó a sollozar por el recuerdo de su gato, cosa que a Antonio le rompió el corazón… Él era débil ante estas cosas.

—No… p-por favor no llores… —cada vez que él veía llorar a una mujer frente a él era como si le atravesaran un cuchillo en el pecho, era una sensación que lo hacía sentirse completamente vulnerable ante ellas. Aparte de que le daban muchas ganas de abrazarla… —. Piensa que Waffles está en el cielo con un montón de gatitas guapas que lo aman y lo apapachan todos los días, hay montañas de atún por todos lados y está siendo muy feliz en el paraíso durmiendo como un rey. A los gatos les gusta eso, ¿no? No es tu culpa que haya muerto, hay que pensar que fue la vejez, tiene que ser lo más lógico…

—S-Sí pero, yo lo quiero aquí conmigo… —Annabelle intentó limpiarse las lágrimas con una servilleta que Antonio le ofreció. No se iba a poner a llorar como una magdalena en pleno restaurante, así que tenía que calmarse para evitar las miradas de la gente alrededor de ellos. Además, ¿que iba a pensar él de ella? No tenía mucho de conocerlo, pero le gusta la forma en que actúa con ella, parece sincero y muy ocurrente. _Él le gusta_. En físico y carácter él es todo lo que ella siempre ha querido, aunque lamentablemente hasta el momento siempre había obtenido lo contrario —. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que a mis amigos y familia no les importó su muerte en lo absoluto… Le hice un pequeño funeral a mi gato cuando obtuve sus cenizas, y yo fui la única que estuvo presente…

—Yo habría estado encantado de ir si te hubiera conocido antes.

¿Cómo es que él hacía eso? Convencerla con esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene, ¿cómo sentirse mal viéndolo a él hacer eso?

—Gracias Antonio… eso me hace sentir mejor.

—Quisiera ver una foto de Waffles algún día, si eso no te molesta.

La charla sobre el gato continuó un rato más para ellos. Annabelle le contó de algunas de las anécdotas que más atesoraba de su amada mascota, cosas como aquellas veces en que el gato huyó de la casa para involucrarse con las gatas del vecindario allá en aquel tiempo de cuando vivían en Bélgica, o de las manías que tenía de maullar por ella cuando Belle lo dejaba solo por más de una hora… de todas las veces en que la acosaba detrás de la puerta del baño esperando a que saliera, y de todas esas prendas de color oscuro que ella sacrificó por tomarlo en brazos.

Realmente iba a extrañar todo eso de su gato Waffles, pero la vida sigue y afortunadamente el tiempo siempre ayuda a sanar los recuerdos sin que uno se dé cuenta… Sólo era cuestión de unos días más, quizás, para que ella pudiera recordar al gato sin tener las ganas de llorar.

Antonio se había puesto ahora en mente, que si ella necesitaba de verdad un apoyo para superar esta pérdida, entonces él estaría ahí para escucharla en todo lo que ella quisiera decir sobre su gato, al que él ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de conocer. Si eso ayudaba a Annabelle a sentirse mejor, entonces él estaría ahí para ella con gusto y sin ningún reproche. Él no ha tenido una mascota desde que su tortuga Marina murió, y tal vez no puede corresponder a esos sentimientos que ella siente ahora que ha perdido a su gato, pero es consciente de que hay muchas personas que se apegan mucho a sus mascotas a través del tiempo que conviven con ellos, y él no va a pertenecer a ese tipo de gente insensible que sólo dice: "Es sólo un animal, no le des tanta importancia". Es obvio que no puedes comparar la muerte de un animal con la de una persona, pero aun así es un acontecimiento que duele y deja un gran vacío en muchas personas como Annabelle, y como en él hace diez años; así que por ello, no sólo por quedar bien con ella, él trataría de animar a Annabelle en todo momento respecto a su tristeza. Él va a lograr que ella pueda sonreír otra vez al acordarse de su gato en vez de llorar, tal como él lo hace ahora al mencionar a su antigua mascota.

Annabelle parece ser una buena persona, es muy guapa, es estudiada, es amable, ama a los animales y a los niños al igual que él… de verdad parece ser el tipo de chica que su familia le pide, su madre sobre todo… y ciertamente a él tampoco le molestaría tenerla. Desde que la vio en el Café él no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella, y ahora que la ha conocido un poco mejor en esta ocasión, no cree que pueda desaparecer este hábito tan fácilmente de su vida. _Ella le gusta_ , y ya que él siempre es perseverante, va a seguir intentando invitarla a salir hasta que las cosas tomen un rumbo diferente; es muy pronto para decirlo, ¿pero quién quita que ella pueda ser su media naranja? Todo es posible si las cosas funcionan bien entre ambos.

.

Después de la cena en aquel restaurante francés, podrían haber concluido con lo que fue su primera "cita", si es que se le podía llamar así; pero Antonio insistió felizmente en acompañar a Annabelle hasta su casa que estaba a unos minutos a pie del restaurante y del Café.

—Me alegra mucho que me hayas invitado a cenar, —comentó Belle mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro. En ese momento no se sentía agobiada por el asunto del gato, había decidido apartar por un rato esos tristes recuerdos de su mente y se propuso intentar estar alegre en lo que quedaba su velada con el guapo barista que apenas conoció —. Me gustó mucho la comida, así que creo que iré más seguido.

—No dejes de ir al Café por eso, ¿vale? Estos días sólo he estado yendo por ti…

Belle se sorprendió al oír eso —. ¿En serio?

—Sí. —confesó él casi sonrojado. Pasaban por un pequeño parque casi llegando al departamento donde ella vive, y el ambiente comenzaba a refrescar un poco gracias a la noche. Con las manos puestas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla, Antonio continuó —. En realidad, ¿te gustaría ir mañana al Café conmigo sin que haya gente?

—¿Cómo? —Belle ladeó un poco su cabeza como un gato sin entender.

—Como una cita… —explicó él y se mojó los labios antes de seguir —. Tengo llaves del lugar y quisiera que fueras a la hora que cerramos para tener una cita.

—Oh… Eso significa que estaremos solos, ¿no?

—¡Sí! Si tú quieres, claro.

Annabelle tan golosa, lo primero que hizo fue pensar en la comida… Es que los postres que venden en la Cafetería de Antonio son deliciosos, no podemos corregirla —. ¿Podré tener dos rebanadas de _cheesecake_ de chocolate?

—¡Todas las que tú quieras!

—Entonces sí, sí quiero. —una sonrisa gatuna adornó los labios de la rubia.

Y Antonio creyó enamorarse de ella en ese instante, se veía realmente tierna…

. . .

Se han besado esa misma noche frente a la puerta de su apartamento… Ella no es mojigata pero tampoco es del tipo que se besa con cualquiera, en realidad, esta es la primera vez que lo hace, y no se arrepiente de nada.

Él había comenzado a hablar demasiado y a decir cosas sin sentido otra vez, a la hora de despedirse; se le notaba algo nervioso pero feliz a la hora de hablar, sonreía en exceso quizás por los nervios e intentaba mirarla a los ojos para cerciorarse de que ella le estaba poniendo atención, y eso a ella le seguía pareciendo algo tierno, no sabía por qué, si bien en otro chico esto podría parecerle incómodo, con Antonio era distinto…

Llegaron a un punto en que ella estaba segura que iban a cumplir casi diez minutos o más ahí parados frente a su puerta, escuchándolo hablar de su trabajo y de su amada familia. Annabelle aprovechó el momento en que él paró y no supo qué más decir, y justo ahí en el segundo en que estaba por abrir la boca de nuevo, ella le besó suavemente en los labios… Seguramente Antonio ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a ese beso, ya que Annabelle lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

Fue un beso demasiado corto para su gusto, pero era comprensible que éste no hubiera sido algo largo como de fantasía o de episodio chusco de telenovela; fue algo de un segundo nada más, algo muy casto y dulce, como para darle la indirecta de que se hacía tarde y más noche, y mañana ella tenía algo importante por hacer. Acababan de conocerse en verdad hace apenas unas horas, y aunque él no se esperaba que ella lo besara, esto no significaba que su concepto de ella se hubiera cambiado tan sólo por un beso en la primera cita… ha salido con chicas que han ido más allá de eso, por lo tanto, ella sigue teniendo el aspecto de chica dulce en su cabeza. Sigue pensando que quiere salir con ella mañana, y pasado mañana, y los días que le sigan a eso; está casi emocionado porque llegue el momento.

—Mañana tengo mi entrevista de trabajo. —comentó Belle otra vez, porque anteriormente en el restaurante ella le había hablado sobre ese trabajo que tanto le interesa. Ella se ha graduado hace poco como una licenciada en educación, o en menos palabras, como maestra; y como sus trámites con el título de Universidad y demás papeleo llevan su tiempo, no ha podido buscarse un trabajo como profesora de planta en una escuela aún. Pero hay una vacante en un jardín de niños que le ha llamado mucho la atención; se necesita una maestra de francés para los pequeñines, y como el francés es uno de los idiomas que ella domina, ella se ha creído que el empleo sería perfecto para ella, además de que le encanta tratar con los niños.

—Te deseo mucha suerte, Belle. Sé positiva, ¿vale?

—¡Gracias! Daré lo mejor de mí.

Con una sonrisa, Belle se despidió de Antonio cerrando la puerta de su apartamento esperando verlo a que tomara el ascensor. Estando dentro, ella caminó por la sala y se quitó los zapatos antes de sentarse cómodamente en el sillón frente a la pequeña chimenea que tiene el lugar. Sobre un estante vio la curiosa urna de color negro que contenía las cenizas de su amado Waffles, y esta no vez no se sintió tan mal al observarla. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era distraerse un rato y hablar con alguien sobre el tema para superar la tristeza. Con todo su corazón le daba las gracias a Antonio por haberla escuchado, y a Dios o a lo que sea que fuera, por haberlo puesto en su camino ese día e incluso antes sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta. Esperaría con ansias al día de mañana para poder verlo otra vez.

.

 _fin_

 _._

* * *

 _*Il est tres sympa… :_ es muy simpático, agradable, atractivo.

 **N/A:** Espero no haya parecido aburrido… y el SpaBel con los gatos es algo típico en mí así que no se sorprendan si un día subo otro fic con ellos jeje.


End file.
